El deseo lo puede todo
by MioneBlack18
Summary: es un Sevmione, donde Hermione esta en su sexto curso en intenta camelarse a su sexy profesor Severus...LEMMON es un poco Ooc


**Notas de la autora: este es mi primer sevmione espero os guste.**

**Para aquellos que les cueste coger las cosas la historia esta escrita en primera persona en el punto de vista de hermione.**

_**EL DESEO PUEDE MAS QUE TODO**_

Era nuestro sexto curso Ron, Harry y yo acababamos de bajar del expreso de Howarts, y estabamos muy contentos de llegar otra vez al colegio.

Nos fuimos a esperar los carruajes y mientras tanto hablabamos de las vacaciones de verano. de como nos lo habíamos pasado.

Cuando llevabamos un rato hablando llegaron Nevil con Katy (su novia), Ginny y luna.

-Hola chicos ¿que tal el verano?- preguntó Nevil

-fantastico- respodieron Harry y Ron

-¿y tu Mione?

-bien tambien

-pues Katy y yo nos fuimos de viaje a París fue superomantico-dijo Nevil

-que envidia- dije

Estabamos tan enfrascados en la conversación que ninguno nos dimos cuenta de que el profesor Snape venía para nosotros con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando me di cuenta mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, pues llevaba ya un año y medio largo enamorada de mi profesor.

-_cada vez que lo veo esta mas guapo, um...que daría yo por saber que tiene bajo esa tunica que no deja ver nada...Mione para-_ pense-_que te descontrolas y no hay quien te pare._

-Srta. Granger salio ya de su mundo hormonado o tengo que seguir esperando-dijo Snape(un dios andante)

Me puse tan roja que no tenía ni comparación a un tomate.

-ups lo siento profesor decia algo.

-pues que si no se ha dado cuenta en el carruaje solo caben seis personas y si sabe contar cosa que creo que no es tan dificil sois siete-dijo mi sexy profesor-usted tendra que ir conmigo en otro carruaje.

-pero señor nos separaremos en dos grupos- dijo Harry para evitar dejarme sola con el

-no Sr. Potter

-esta bien señor-dijo Harry un poco molesto-nos deja un minuto a solas por favor

-si eso desean, pero Sr. Potter cuidado no se valla a poner celosa la Srta. Weasley- dijo con mucha frialdad Snape

Nos separamos de Snape para hablar tranquilos

-Mione si ese grasiento te hace algo me avisas si- dijo Harry

-si eso Mione si el cara de murcielago te dice algo se va a enterar- dijo Ron

-CHICOS sabeis que no me gusta que lo insulteis

-jo Hermione porque te conozco sino pensaria que te gusta y todo buaj(cara de asco)-dijo Ginny

-Srta. Granger deje a sus amigos y venga aquí el carruaje los esta esperando.

Los chicos se fueron en el carruaje y yo me quede con mi apuesto profesor a solas, en ese momento no quería cambiarme por nadie.

_-dios como cambió la sabelotodo, esta mucho mas bonita y que currrrvas umm...SNAPE YA JODER QUE PARECES UN ADOLESCENTE_

_si pero esque esta bien bonita la castaña, hasta buen culo tiene_

_DIJE YA PERVERTIDO, por dios que solo tiene 16 años_

Mientras Snape tenía su batallita mental el carruaje ya estaba alli.

-um señor no quisiera incomodarlo pero el carruaje esta aqui- dijo Hermione- _¿en que estara pensando?_

_-_umm si subamos-dijo mi Sev saliendo del trance- permitame

Y me tendío la mano como todo un caballero.

Durante todo el camino estuvimos muy callados cada uno pensando en sus cosas, pero al llegar Snape me pegunto:

-Srta. Granger ¿sería usted tan amable de acompañarme a mi despacho?-Snape al ver la cara de sorpresa que puse agregó- sera solo un momento no le quitare mucho tiempo.

-está bien-accedí

De camino a su despacho me fije que no me quitaba ojo de encima y me puse muy colorada, cuando llegamos a su despacho el se quito su capa y su chaqueta, quedando asi con una camisa blanca con los 4 primeros botones desabrochados.

-_o mi dios que torso-_pense- _que bien escondido lo tenias no? Sevi_

-Srta. Granger podría usted coger mi cadena esque el mueble es muy pesado y mi mano es demasiado grande, ya intente hasta lo imposible y no lo consegí.

-por supuesto señor- conteste

Me agache de la forma mas provocativa que había hasta llegar al suelo donde me incline hacia delante para intentar agarrarlo.

-_dios esta niña quiere matarme de un infarto, lleva tanga, y de los que me encantan._

_-_profesor puede intentar levantar solo un poco el mueble esque no llego.

-si claro- dijo mi sexy profesor

se posicionó encima mia he intentó subirlo pero no pudo.

-no puedo le dije que era muy pesado- me dijo

-pues entonces empujeme un poco

-si claro ¿como?- _si lo unico que tiene fuera es el culo_

_-_pues ¿como va ha ser? Empujando

-ok

Me cogio por el culo he intento empujarme. Yo me olvide de la cadena lo unico en lo que pensaba era en que la mano del hombre del que estaba enamorada estaba en mi trasero

-ya la agarro- dijo Snape

-no, un poco mas profundo señor- si lo que dije sono un poco borde pero no me salió con esa intención lo juro.

Cuando por fin agarre la cadena le dije que ya me podía sacar, cuando nos miramos los dos estabamos con la respiiracion muy agitada, sonrojados y un poco nerviosos de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Me despedí y sali para el Gran Comedor donde me reuní con mis amigos.

-Mione te hizo algo- dijero Harry y Ron al unisono

-no tranquilizaos- les dije

La cena transcurrió tranquila, solo hubo un par de miradas entre Snape y yo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente y para lo unico que habíamos hablado el y yo fue para castigarme por culpa de Malfoy, ese hurón tacaño.

Cuando terminaron las clases me fui a mi cuarto me bañe, recogí mis cosas y empeze a arreglarme para estar provocar un poco a mi profesor, me puse la minifalda mas pequeña que tenía una camisa escotada roja con un dibujo de un leon en el pecho izquierdo y unas toreritas rojas, el pelo lo llevaba suelto con un par de hebillas sujetandome el flequillo.

Cuando termine eran las 8:00 y yo me dirigí a su despacho para cumplir el castigo, cuando llegue llame a la puerta y el me contesto:

-adelante- el estaba enfrascado leyendo un libro y cuando me vio sonrio de manera macabra, lo cual me dio un poco de miedo

-¿que he de hacer? profesor-le dije

-ordenara el estante de la biblioteca bajo mi supervisión, vamos empiece, ah y sin varita.

-pero profesor esque a los libros de arriba yo no llego-le dije

-tendrá que arreglarselas- me dijo el muy cabrón- por cierto no creo que se lo merece por provocarme asi no cree esta demasiado Griffindor para mi gusto.

- y usted demasiado Slytherin

Empecé por los libros que llegaba poco a poco fui bajando hasta el punto en el que mi preciosa mini falda ya no me cubria, sonreí al ver como Snape estaba todo turbado mirando sin saber que hacer, me incliné mas adelante para que pudiera observar mejor.

Cuando solo me quedaban los libros mas altos Snape vino y se posicionó tras de mi para cogerlos, de tal manera que empece a provocarle moviendo mis caderas.

Al cabo de un rato de tortura se acerco a mi oido y me dijo en un susurro:

-Granger no juegue a juegos peligrosos-con una voz ronca y demasiado sensual.

Eso fue mi perdición, me di la vuelta encarandolo mirando sus profundos ojos negros, esos ojos que me imnotizaban, fui acortando distancia hasta que le bese intentando mostrar lo que mi corazon se moria por decirle, al principio fue un beso un poco tranquilo, pero despues empezó a tornarse cada vez mas intenso.

-Granger esta a punto de abrasarse- me dijo muy sensual

-pues entonces que no queden ni las cenizas- dije provocandolo

Esta vez fue el el que me beso, su lengua pidio paso, que por supusto concedi y empezó a acariciarme al ritmo que marcaba su lengua, primero mis hombros, luego los brazos, paso a mi vientre y empezo a jugar con el elastico de la camiseta hasta que se canso.

-creo que me arte de su camisa Granger-dijo

Y dicho eso la rasgo, yo me sobresalte de la forma en que lo hizo pero no me dio tiempo a protestar cuando me callo con un beso, despues paso a mi cuello dando sutiles mordiscos que me llevaban al borde de la locura. Yo me encargaba de hacerselo saber gimiendo en su oido cosa que le encantaba según me hacía saber rozando su erección en mi muslo.

Empezo a bajar por mi pecho, desabrocho mi sujetador y cogió mi pezón izquierdo amamantandolo de forma muy pero que muy atenta.

-PROFESOR- gemi al hacrelo

-si Granger, ¿algun problema?- me pregunto con sarcasmo

Y siguió con lo suyo. A rato me quito la falda y me quede solo con el tanga de leopardo que llevaba.

Yo comence a desabrocharle la camisa poco a poco, cuando al fin estuvo semidesnudo comenze a acariciarle.

-um señor quien diria que con esa pinta que tiene con las tunicas habría todo un cuerpazo escondido -le dije

-¿acaso lo dudaba Granger?

-no señor

Me cogió en brazos y me dijo:

-tiempo de terminar esto en mi cuarto

Me guió hasta sus habitaciones y me solto en la cama. Yo terminé de quitarle los pantalones y al ver el prominente bulto que habia en sus boxer me asuste un poco, el al darse cuenta de mi miedo me tranquilizó un poco diciendo me al oido:

-no te preocupes Hermione sere cuidadoso

me arranco basicamente mi innecesario tanga, y yo le quite sus boxer, al verme desnuda por completo solto un gemido, y empezo a explorar todo mi cuerpo, me repartió besos por todo el cuerpo y cuando llego a los muslos me quise morir, hasta ese momento no supe que era la agonia.

Comenzó a darme besos muslo arriba, me separo las piernas y comenzo a besar mi vagina

-oh , Sev si oh dois mio- no paraba de gemir.

-di mi nombre otra vez Hermy

-Severus por favor no me tortures mas hazme tuya por favor

No le hizo falta mas, se posicione en mis piernas y me pentro poco a poco dejandome acostrubrarme a semejante ereccion en mi. Cuando supo que ya me había acostumbrado empezo con un lento vaivén, sacando y metiendo poco a poco.

-oh dios, Mione eres tan estrecha, esto es la gloria- me dijo

-no Sev, tu eres demasiado grande -le dije

Poco apoco el ritmo fue subiendo, estaba al borde del extasis.

-TAN...MALDITAMENTE...AH...ESTRECHA...OH SI- gimió gritando

-OH...SEV..ASI SIIIIIIIII...AAAAH...SEVERUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS- dije al borde de la locura

Y asi alcanzamos el climax gritando nustros nombres.

Cuando nos recuperamos estuvimos un rato acostados.

-Mione, mi Mione jurame que esto no fue un juego- me dijo con voz melosa

-fue lo mas perfecto que he sentido en mi vida Sev

-te quiero

-y yo te amo

Y asi profesor y alumna comenzaron una linda y larga relacion.

**Espero os halla** **gustado como os dije antes es mi primer Sevmione**

**BesitoS**


End file.
